Don't Blame Me
by RobinXVIII
Summary: When Sam and Dean turn up at Bobby's they find two people they wouldn't expect. And what's more Bobby's laughing.
1. Chapter 1

Dean pulled the Impala up to the house. The lights downstairs were still on, and Dean could see movement within the house. Hoping that Bobby didn't have any other guests, he nudged his brother awake. It took a few moments, but finally Sam woke.

They had driven straight from their last hunt. It had taken them 9 hours, but neither was in the mood for another motel. There was no hunt lined up for them, so they had chosen to take advantage of this unexpected break, and visit Bobby.

Climbing out the Impala, they decided to leave their stuff where it was, taking only their most valuable items with them.

They made their way up the steps, and not bothering to knock, went inside. There was no one in the lounge, but the brothers heard Bobby's laughter coming from the kitchen. Dean shut the door, and moving in front of Sam moved slowly towards the kitchen. Neither Winchester had heard Bobby laugh like that in a long time.

Just before they reached the connecting doorway, a voice rose above the laughter.

"I certainly did not do that."

The boys looked at one another. 'Gabriel', they mouthed at one another. They moved into the doorway and what they saw made their mouths open wide.

Bobby was sat with his back to the doorway, and one either side of him Castiel and Gabriel were sat, their wings spread out behind them. Each pair of wings took up half the kitchen. Gabriel's wings were draped across his shoulder, flowing down onto the floor. They were coloured amber, although a few feathers seemed to have been burnt. Castiel's on the other hand while still flowing onto the floor, were pulled somewhat around him. His were the colour of ash, the ends tipped light blue.

From what they could see Castiel seemed to be telling a story, but neither of the brothers was really listening. Both to engrossed in each angel's wings. There was something about them that drew all their attention. As Castiel told his story, the wings twitched, seemingly joining their owners in conveying their emotions.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's rude to stare."

Bobby's voice jolted both Winchesters, making them jump. They both looked sheepishly at anything other than the angels or their wings. Both angels were watching the boys. Castiel looked slightly embarrassed at the whole situation, while Gabriel looked like he was about to pounce at any moment.

"I guess you'll be staying awhile." Bobby rose from his chair, moving past them, while simultaneously pushing the brothers into the kitchen. "I'll stick your stuff in your rooms. Cas can tell why their here."

"Thanks Bobby." They both chorused back, turning then to look at Cas.

"So, boys, what you are doing here?" Gabriel leant back in his chair, before Cas could begin, watching as Sam and Dean each took one of the two remaining chairs. "Owwwww. What was that for Cassie?"

Dean felt Castiel's leg hit his. The angel gave him an apologetic look, as he aimed another kick at Gabriel. Dean laughed. This was a side of Cas he'd never seen before, he was enjoying it.

"Don't call me Cassie."

"Come on little brother. You know you love it." Castiel kicked Gabriel's again. "That hurts!"

"So does my wing."

"Your wing had it coming."

"So does you leg."

"What happened to your wing Cas?" Sam had decided to enter the conversation, knowing from experience that it could go on all night. They were brothers after all.

"Gabriel thought that we should practice our fighting..."

"You agreed that it was a good idea."

"I didn't think that you would use an angel blade."

"What was did you think I was going to use Cassie?"

"Don't call me Cassie?"

"Or what?"

Both angels were now leaning forwards. Neither breaking contact with the other eyes. If they both hadn't been smiling, then the boys would have stepped in. But from what they could gather, this was normal for the two angels. Dean felt something brush past his shoulder. Resisting the urge to look, Dean settled on watching his brother. Sam was struggling to keep a straight face, as Castiel slowly moved his wing around Dean. He hadn't realised how long the angel's wings were.

Before he could take in the full magnitude of the wing, it had snuck up behind Gabriel and smacked him on the back off his head. Both boys laughed as Gabriel toppled backwards off his chair.

Pushing himself up, Gabriel looked at Castiel and whispered something in what Dean called 'angel speak'. Castiel went pale and replied. Gabriel smirked and reached into his pocket, but not before Castiel was up and out of his chair, tackling Gabriel.

Both angels disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Dean just started at each other, neither quite sure of what had happened, or where the two angels had gone.

It didn't take them long to find out, as they heard a crash from outside. Rushing out, they meet Bobby coming down the stairs.

"If you two idjets, set them off again, you can sleep in your car."

"What do you mean again?" Sam asked. No one moving to open the front door.

"They turned up fighting. Didn't realise they were playing until I went to stop them, and Gabriel caught Castiel's wing with his blade."

Both boys shuddered.

"You're right to shuddered. Now go out there and make sure that they don't do anymore damage." And with that he kicked them outside, shutting the door behind them and heading to get some bandages.


	4. Chapter 4

The scene that greeted them, was one that both brothers were familiar with. It was a scene from their childhood, and occasionally adulthood. Leaning against the doorframe, the Winchesters just watched as the two angels play fought.

To anyone else it might have looked like the angels were spoiling for blood, but Sam and Dean could see that Gabriel was being careful of Castiel's left wing, seemingly the one that had been hurt. Neither of them had their angel blades out, and both were careful to avoid the Impala. If that wasn't enough, then the fact that both angels were smiling and laughing, gave the game away. Neither meant the other any real harm, they were just having fun.

The boys cheered as Castiel tackled Gabriel to the ground, pinning him down.

"Surrender brother."

"I don't think so." Gabriel said as he flipped Cas over his head, inches away from the Impala. Both angels stood up, brushing off the dust.

"Oi. Watch baby!"

Dean's shout got the angels attention.

"Come stop me moose." Gabriel shouted back, issuing the challenge.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, before throwing off their jackets and joining in the game.

Dean paired up with Cas and Sam with Gabriel.

Neither pair noticed Bobby come out, wondering what was going on. Only to sigh and then head back inside to grab a couple of beers.


	5. Chapter 5

Almost an hour after Sam and Dean had joined the two angels in their mock fight, Bobby called a stop to their games. Shoving a beer into the Winchesters hands, and some water into the angels, declaring that he wasn't going to waste good beer if it wasn't going to affect the two angels.

They spent the rest of the night in the lounge. Drinking and listening to the two angels talk about their childhood. All three men watched as Castiel and Gabriel sat next to each other, their wings left out to drape on the floor. Every now and then, the wings would brush, as if reaching out for comfort.

When Sam and Dean awoke the next morning the two angels were gone, but each had left a small feather for Bobby, as a thank you. Both Winchesters knew that it was unlikely that Castiel and Gabriel would be able to relax like they had the night before for a long time.

The knowledge that they had had that time, though was something that all three men thanked God for. Not something any of them did often.


End file.
